SNAFU Birthdays
by Sorashita Charyubi
Summary: A pile of Oregairu's style birthday stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I didn't own Oregairu.**

* * *

I still not ditching my other story. This story is for celebrate Totsuka Saika's birthday.

I know it is too late. I have problems with uploading lately.

* * *

Today was May 9th, a normal day for some, but for me it was the birthday of my lovely daughter.

I quickly headed toward the local mall to pick up presents as soon as the lunch break start. Although picking up the present wasn't a huge problem as it took mere minutes. The biggest problem was that today was also my brother-in-law's birthday as well. His wife as known as Komachi said that we should arrange his birthday party at my house together with my daughter's since the number of guests she invited is too much for her house (her husband's house) which I wouldn't mind.

But the problem is what kind of reasons we could use for invite my brother-in-law to my house without him aware about the party and how do I make both him and my daughter arrived at the party at the same time.

As for my daughter, she is bad at direction so she need her older brother as known as my son to escort her back to home every school days. But the problem is that she is punctual person so if there's no any special schedule like club attending she would force my son to escort her back to house earlier than usual and today she has no club attending.

The reason why carry out the party in the past years is because my brother-in-law usually escort her home instead of my son. But now my son take that role as you know.

"What will we do about our Koyuki's birthday dad?" said a boy who is behind me as if he could read my distress.

Let's me introduce you my son. Hikigaya Nobuyuki. An older brother of my daughter as known as Hikigaya Koyuki. His features are similar to that of myself in high school days except for his eyes which similar to that of Komachi.

"First we need to keep her from going home until your uncle finish his work. You know how long, I assume?"

My brother-in-law is a P.E. teacher of Sobu High which both my children attended to. Nobuyuki isn't the smartest but at least he know both when is his uncle would finish his work and how to manipulate my daughter.

To be fair, my daughter isn't hard to manipulate since she couldn't resist getting challenged especially if that person is her older brother.

I'm seriously worried about her well-being as long as she inherited that from my wife.

"Well, There's exist an online game which Koyuki didn't mind to play so I will challenge her to it. That would buy some times."

See what I meant? If the one who manipulate her wasn't her brother then she would be in major trouble in the future.

"Make sure you hold back properly, otherwise she would obsessed with that game and both of us will be killed if your mother and grandparents find out. Got it?"

After I said it. Both of us sweat like there are no tomorrow due to us knowing what will happen if we fail.

"R-Roger." said Nobuyuki as he walked out of my office room.

I might as well go. Go to the rest room right now if I don't want to be labeled as 'A literature teacher of Sobu High who shat his pant in his office on his daughter and brother-in-law's birthday.'

* * *

After I came out of the rest room I met him. My brother-in-law. Looking so tire, might because he is exhausted from P.E. class.

"Yo."

"Hi. Hachiman."

"You look so tire. What's wrong?"

"Today during my class. One of my students, Kawasaki Sakura-san, get injured from tennis practicing so I need to take her to the firmary myself."

"Oh!"

Kawasaki Sakura. The daughter of Kawasaki Taishi and Kawasaki Iroha.

Speaking of these two, after both Taishi and Komachi managed to enter Sobu High the first upperclassman they met was none other than Isshiki Iroha. After that meeting ended he accidentally spilled out 'Love at first sight'.

After I rejected Iroha's love confession, Taishi was the one who keep on comforting her and gave her a hand since she avoided me after getting rejected.

Since Taishi's support for her is much like mine so she accepted his confession after getting rejected by her 3 times before.

"The nurse said that her leg muscles are too exhausted from martial art training before she broke them. Better transfered her to the hospital."

Martial art training? Is she planning to become her aunt's successor or something?

"I took the taxi to transfer her to the nearest hospital and contact her guardians. What happened afterward is that because of the taxi fare Both Rino and I don't have enough money for the fare for two people."

So that's how is it.

He said that the fare isn't enough for two people which mean one of them have to stay. But Rino is not just a little girl, she is his daughter and my niece. She can neither stay here nor go home alone.

Wait. This is the chance.

"Then would you go home with me?"

"Eh? Is that okay? But you don't have any car with you Hachiman."

"I don't. But my wife do."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about her."

"I'll meet you and Rino at the school gate after contact my wife so go and tell her about it."

"Right."

"Ara, who is this?"

"Yukino. It's me Hachiman. Doesn't it obvious?"

"Just because you used his phone doesn't mean you are him."

"That's high in Yukino's joke points."

The woman that always want her husband to prove his identity through phone when get called by. I introduced to you. Hikigaya Yukino.

"It's true that point system is unique in Hikigaya clan but still not enough proofs."

"Then what kind of proof do you prefer?"

"How about guessing the size of my bosom?"

"Hey! Don't say something like that all of sudden. The rate of you being sexual harassed will become higher y'know?"

"Huhu. As protective as always Ha-chi-man."

"That was unexpected test y'know?"

"So, before speak out your business. How about answer my question? It's not like the answer would embarrassed you."

It can't be helped. I answered her with the answer which my high school self wouldn't think of.

"Cup E"

Is this a joke?

Let's say it already happen.

"Almost correct but fine. Let's hear your business darling."

Is Hiratsuka-sensei's desperation has rubbed off on her?

Speaking about Hiratsuka-sensei. Someone did take her. Now she is Chūma Shizuka and she always make me refer her as either Shizuka nor Chūma to prove her status.

As for Yukino, she would only say the same thing when her field of Kanto being pointed out during trip at Chiba village, only different is I know that she hide her satisfying. The recent banter is the undeniable evidence.

"Since today Totsuka didn't have enough money to get himself and his daughter to home so I want you to drive three of us home. Plus, today is May 9th. You know what to do right?"

"Of course I do. It is a job for an elegant lady like me to help who have their problems unfixed."

"Yes. Yes. Elegant lady. I'm counting on you."

"By the way. You two didn't do anything weird right?"

Oh shit. Ice queen is awaken.

"No, I didn't."

"Suspicious. I'll go check you two myself. Don't try to run away from me. Hikigaya Hachiman-kun."

Scary woman. Scary.

Should I be grateful to be able to meet both euphoria yukinon and yandere yukinon in a single day?

* * *

It's time for celebrate Koyuki's birthday.

"Happy Birthday Koyuki-chan."

Follow by Saika's.

"Happy birthday Saika."

"Happy birthday Anata."

"Happy Birthday Father."

"Happy Birthday Saika-kun."

"Happy Birthday Totsuka-san."

"Happy Birthday Uncle Saika."

"Happy Birthday Sai-chan."

Even though we have held this kind double birthday party many years before but I still didn't get used to it yet, especially the number of guesses we invited this year is more than the past years.

Just how many of guesses Komachi invited?

Beside Komachi, Saika, my children, my parents, my in-laws, my wife and her sister. They are

1) Kuga Yui (Formerly Yuigahama Yui. It is no surprise that she get invited.)

2) Tobe Kakeru (Who the heck that invite this loudmouth DJ to the party? Might be Yui.)

3) Tobe Hina (Why the hell is this BL movies directress get invited?)

4) Zaimokuza Yoshiteru (Since Nobuyuki favored his novels very much and want to see him for once so I invited him as Yukino request for her son's sake even though she doesn't want to.)

5) Zaimokuza Kaori (Not only she was Zaimokuza's wife but also his best animation's voice actress. Seriously, what kind of trick did he use to get her? Whatever it is it has to be his greatest succession in his life.)

6) Kanzaki Yumiko (Yui. Is it wise to invite the wife of yakuza here?)

7) Kanzaki Futaba (Great. The daughter of the yakuza is here.)

8) Chūma Shizuka

9) Chūma Suzu (Um, she's still a baby y'know? Shouldn't you leave her at home with your husband? Oh right. I forgot that her husband is always busy.)

10) Handa Meguri (Even madam of Handa household is here.)

11) Himekawa Saki (Even the madam of Himekawa group is also here. Is this still a birthday party?)

12) Kawasaki Taishi

13) Kawasaki Iroha

14) Kawasaki Sakura

"Now time for giving the birthday gifts."

As a birthday, Koyuki gets a scrunchie from me, Yukino and Nobuyuki, money from her grandparents, necklace from both Kanzaki and Himekawa, many kind of books from the rest.

Saika also gets a pair of sport shoes from me, Tea set from Yukino, scarf from Nobuyuki, watches from both Kanzaki and Himekawa, many kind of coffee from the rest.

"I wonder if we should invite Hayato-kun next time?" said Tobe.

Silence...

"If he is not busy he might accept the invitation."

Even if he's not he still wouldn't accept the invitation.

Back to high school. The Yukinoshitas is get accused by their rival during the election.

Unfortunately most of people are convinced to that fraud.

Hayamas, instead of helping Yukinoshita, they asked the Yukinoshita to confess things they didn't do in order to kept their records clean. Just like how Hayama Hayato betray Yukinoshita Yukino in the past.

Then my father pop out of nowhere and proved the Yukinoshita innocent by show the records of the scheme which explain the rival's evil plan in and out together with evidences cause the flow of convincing diverged. Then he is quietly disappear.

That is the Stealth Hikki skill at its best.

The rival is then get arrested. The head if Yukinoshita then cut all ties with Hayamas and resigned from election from now on due to disappointment toward Hayamas that betrayed him and himself for trusting them all along.

As for Hayamas, after leaving the Yukinoshita they become Suzutsuki household's legal advisers. And then Hayama Hayato marry Suzutsuki Kanade and become Suzutsuki Hayato.

That's the last thing I could recall about him.

"Now, time for extra gifts from me and my husband Terunori, Please enjoy 'Mouth Watering Chicken'." said Yui cheerfully.

As long as you're not the one who cooked them everyone would enjoy.

* * *

Party is finally ended.

Totsuka family are escorted to their respective home by Kawasaki family as thanks for their daughter.

My kids already proceeds to their respective rooms.

After the cleaning the mess successfully I proceed to take a shower and proceed to the bedroom just to find my wife in night gown waiting for me on the bed.

"I'm jealous of you." said Yukino.

"On Saika?"

"On our children."

"Why?"

"Did you notice that they're close with them more than I do now."

Ah. That's right. We both used to work so our distant between our children are on par with each other so I take my parents to our home for their sake. But now they are high school students and I am the high school teacher so it becomes like what she said

Yukino, on the other hand, work as a news reporter so she couldn't get any closer to them.

Then what about my in-laws?

They are in the same shoes as my parents as they taking care of Haruno's children together with her since her husband, Yukinoshita Lapis, work far away from home as a park ranger all by himself.

"Don't worry. At least you didn't repeat the same mistakes as your parents."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, so let's sleep."

"No, unless you pay me the fare."

"What?"

"Fare for drive you three back to our house."

"Why only me? What about Saika and his daughter?"

"You shall pay on their behalf."

After she said that, her night gown start loosing and her um... curvy soft buns which Haruno state that they grew along with Yukino's requited love.

So she was referring to 'that' this way huh?

"Are you sure you didn't want to?" she said seductively.

"Of course I want. But where should I start to pay?"

"How about correct your answer about my question during your latest call to me?"

Right after she said that, her Busty yukinon side is being revealed to its fullest.

Hold on my nose. Don't bleed yet.

Her buns are exceeded that of Haruno.

The correct answer : F.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I didn't own Oregairu.

* * *

(Hikigaya Nobuyuki POV)

Today was June 18th, it's the birthday of Auntie Yui.

Since she is my mother's best friend so there's no way I could refuse to not attend the birthday party unless it is really impossible for me to attend.

It's not like I hate the birthday party but if the person whom I celebrate for is one of my parents' family members or their friends then don't expect the party to be a normal one.

This time the birthday party is taking place on Chiba hospital. Why? Let's say that Auntie Yui's husband gave her birthday present 9 months in advance.

You might think that it is not that strange just to arrange the birthday party in such a place, right?

I'll show you the proofs later.

"Yo! Hikitani-kun." yelled the voice that always suffer my ears since entering Sobu High School.

"It's Hikigaya, you walking megaphone." I said.

Like parents like son.

Why did Sobu High accept this annoying loudmouth in anyway?

"Haha. Again with your joke." he replied.

*Sigh*

Let's me introduce to you. This walking megaphone is Tobe Chōu, thus the son of my father's loudest classmate during his high school day.

I'm glad that he's not my classmate or else I would asked my parents to give me a permission to study abroad instead.

"What do you want?" I said.

"I wonder if you could help me confess my love to Riko-chan."

"Don't tell me you mean Zaimokuza Riko."

"Yes."

My head is hurt. Zaimokuza Riko of all people. Do you think that yuri girl who only interest in Kawasaki Sakura and Totsuka Rino would take any interest in males?

"Then asked Kawasaki or Totsuka for help instead since they would be more help than I am."

"Nah. People would thought that I'm going to confess to them and Riko-san would get the wrong idea if I do."

Why does this guy not stupid like his attitude?

"It would turned out like that if you asked them personally. You need to ask them as a request of Service Club at the student council room."

Well, both of them are the members of service club together with my little sister as club president and that club has become the part of the student council since my parents graduated from here by the hand of Isshiki Iroha.

"But people from student council would get the wr-"

"All of members there except Service Club's were delicately selected by my father. Rather than make fun of you they would help you protect your reputation unless you act suspiciously."

Truth to be told is that my father didn't do anything at all since Koyuki could take care all of them by her 'cold empress' self which she used to use it to scare all of those lusty adolescents boys away.

"Is that so? Thanks Hikitani-kun."

Now shoo you megaphone.

…

Shit! I forgot what to buy for Auntie Yui's birthday present.

Curse you Tobe.

I need to think up to one real quick. Otherwise I would ended up getting my ears frozen.

What is Auntie Yui like?

Dog.

Yes. Dog collar!

* * *

(Chiba Hospital)

It's unbelievable. I, the great Hikigaya Nobuyuki. made two mistakes about birthday present.

First. Auntie Yui's dog already died due to sickness. And my birthday present just remind her of her late dog.

Second. Father and I were both being dragged out of Auntie Yui's room to receive the punishment from the eldest ice queen of Hikigaya Household for ruining her best friend's mood.

Why father is being punished together with me. Well, I absolutely don't know that father also gave Auntie Yui the same birthday present during their high school days. Because of that mother assumed it was father who gave me this birthday present idea. Although Auntie Yui try to rescue both of us but as you know that her being airhead just make mother angrier.

* * *

(Flashback before both father and I get dragged out of the room)

"Now. Now. Yukinon. He really is his father's son. That also reminded me the first time I've ever got the present from Hikki too. That's quite good memory y'know?"

With that she start to cry (perhaps out of happiness) along with her newborn child caused the father-son of the Hikigaya Household even more troubles.

Our received punishment is to exempt from eating dinner which provided by Kuga-san a.k.a. Auntie Yui's husband.

With that I have no choice but to treat father at Saize as apology while Auntie Yui's room is full of baldies who brought Kuga-san's dish in which cause other people in the hospital thought that they were attacked by some Yakuza gang.

I wonder if any weirder birthday party exist.

(Flashback ended)

* * *

My punishment is already over. But father's punishment isn't.

I could tell just from the two noises that leaked out from my parents' room.

A voice of a man that struggled in agony begging for untying him and cease the activities.

A voice of a woman that always said 'Not yet' over and over seductively until the sound of sleeping kitten replace it.

Father. You really are a masochist. To think you would pick up the reincarnation of Sephie Michaela Deviluke as your wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm screwed. One day late for celebrate Haruno's birthday.**

* * *

(Hikigaya Yukino POV)

'My job is finally ended.'

That was what I've always say after I've finished my daily work as a news reporter.

But not today since today was Nee-san's birthday (July 7th). Even though I could choose not to attend her birthday party or buying her a birthday present but I couldn't let my children being spoiled by imitated this selfishness of mine although they were already being spoiled by my idiot dimwit Hachiman.

I hope this year wouldn't turn out like the yesteryear where my big brother-in-law was called to fight the powerful poachers in emergency, leaving Nee-san and her children in my care until he returned.

Some may think that shouldn't be any big deal for me to take care of them since I already have husband and children myself but don't forget that when I'm with Nee-san there's no one to taking care of my husband and my children.

Even though I have friends since high school day who could rely on but all of them were women and I WON'T ALLOW ANY OTHER WOMEN BESIDES MYSELF AND MY DAUGHTER TO CAME CLOSE TO BOTH MY HUSBAND AND MY SON.

Although it was a good thing that Hachiman's brother-in-law and his wife volunteered themselves to take care those three on my behalf but I couldn't help but feel like Hachiman would cheat on me for his brother-in-law (He almost success during the high school day even though we're already an item back then. Stupid. Nimwit. Hachiman).

You might asked why didn't I leave my children in my husband's care. You see, he might be a greatest guy for me and most doting father for our children (Maybe the second part is just for Koyuki only) but that doesn't mean he is perfect. 'Stupid. Nimwit. Hachiman' isn't just a joke insult. Whenever his laziness displayed, my kids' parental parts are then displayed as they began to take care of him like their roles are swapped. Even though I'm proud that my children are capable of taking care of their father even at their young ages but this also embarrassed me to no end that my husband already became a burden to his children despite his age haven't reached forty yet.

There's still some times left before the party started. I needed to get her a present before it's too late.

Yesteryear she gave me a year supplies of birth control pills and condoms as my birthday present. Idiot Nee-san. Just because Hachiman and I are already married didn't mean we need that stuff everyday. Did she expect that I would compete with her on the number of children we have? (I have two but she has three including her adoptive ones)

When I asked for the reasons she just told me straightly that it was the reward for winning against her in bun contest.

Even though my ability of reading between the lines is below to both her and Hachiman (and probably my son) I could still tell that she just want to revenge me instead of reward me. I have no right to complain about that since I was used to be like that when being pointed out that certain parts. It is inevitable because that what how our gene work; they only start to bloom at the age of 20.

I guess it is because she is my big sister after all that she has competitive side.

Thanks to that I sealed away my competitive side (especially with Nee-san) and focus on what to do with those large amount of naughty tools she gave me which turned out to be keep using them caused my husband and my children started to think that I'm a hidden pervert.

Nee-san. You idiot.

Maybe I should ask Hachiman how to revenge her back.

Hachiman?

That's it!

* * *

(Nee-san's House)

"Yukino-chan. Are you sure that this is _my_ birthday present?" Nee-san asked.

"Why did you ask that?" I asked with smirk.

"Hmm. Holding grudge as ever huh? But it was unexpected that you used a van of MAX COFFEE as a weapon. Shouldn't you save them for your beloved husband instead?" Nee-san said with a hint of irritation.

"If you don't like them you could still donate some of that to my husband." I replied.

My husband and my son's eyes are sparking from my reply.

I might be the first woman in this world that jealous a junk beverage.

"Never mind that Yukino-chan. I can let my husband have all of them instead since a can of MAX COFFEE probably enough for him in a day." Nee-san replied with smirk.

My husband and my son's head are drop from her reply.

Tsk. She's right. Artificial human like her husband didn't need that much food in a day.

"I'm really grateful that you offer these beverages for my husband out of careness. But please don't cheat on Hachiman for him okay? He already taken plus already have three children now." Nee-san teased.

Hachiman and my children froze at that statement.

Nee-san's jokes are dangerous to people's health as always.

"Did you forget that I also taken by Hachiman and have two children with him? I honestly want nothing more." I fought back with my arm wrapping Hachiman like a viper.

Our fight is interrupted by the door swung opened followed by a man's voice.

"Oi. Could you two lower your voice? The kids would wake up y'know?"

The owner of that voice, has shoulder-length black hair and thin, blue eyes. Underneath his hair, he has two gold hoop earrings. wearing the pajamas which paired with that of Nee-san.

This person is the latest head of the Yukinoshita family and Nee-san's husband. Yukinoshita Lapis.

"Oh sorry 17-chan." Nee-san cheerfully apologized.

"You better apologize to your sister's family as well. Their relationship almost fell down because of your joke." Lapis-san said.

"Oh sorry Yukino-chan, Nobu-chan, Ko-chan, Hikigaya-kun." Nee-san apologized with her head down.

When did you have my permission to nickname my son?

But since my revenge seemed to be a success one so I think it wouldn't kill me to forgive her.

"You're forgiven Nee-san." I said.

"By the way, Madam Hikigaya." Lapis-san said.

"Yes?" I said.

"How often did you use those stuff from Haruno's birthday?" Lapis-san teased.

Hachiman and I blushed furiously at that question and both of my children call both of us perverts while giving us the looks of disgust.

Nee-san and Lapis-san covered their laughter and averted their faces away.

In the end he is Nee-san's husband. I shouldn't have let my guard down.

Even though this year and the yesteryear are turned out different but both years are equally annoying.


	4. Chapter 4

(Yukinoshita Haruno POV)

To others, today might be a normal day of each years, but to me, today was one of my busiest days of each years.

Want to know why?

For anyone who know who is my brother-in-law might've realized that today is his birthday.

But for my family, today is both him and my husband's birthday.

It's a hard task to arrange both of them to the party at the same time due to the difference of their jobs (especially my husband's). In other word, they wouldn't be able to have their birthday party together.

Last year I hired my sister-in-law, , to replace my husband temporary so he could join the party.

But if I use the same pattern this year he'll realize it and will not surprise at all (even though he is surprised, his face still looked stoic anyway).

*Sigh* Even the great Yukinoshita Haruno is troubled by the double birthday party preparation.

This time I have to ask for _his_ help.

I dialed the number of my underclassman during my university days.

After 5 seconds passed, he picked up.

"Yahal-" I greeted.

"No." A male's voice cut me off.

He hung up.

That's rude. But this also confirmed that it was him and he remembered me.

I dialed the same number again.

"At least listen to-"

He cut me off again.

So I decided to ask him through email.

As soon as I opened my email box, I received a new mail.

 **To: Yukinoshita Haruno**

 **Cc:**

 **From: Horikita Manabu**

 **NO.**

I didn't even write something yet.

* * *

After contacting him several times, he finally surrendered.

" *Sigh* You and your persistent, Yukinoshita-senpai. I'm not free enough to deal with your childishness." Manabu-kun complained.

"How cruel Manabu-kun. Onee-san only want to borrow your ideas. you won't?" I asked with a cute voice.

"I'm hung up."

"Wait! Wait! I really need your help. Please."

After that he decided to listen to me under the condition that I have to be serious and go straight to the topic, otherwise he'll not hesitate to shut down his phone.

"You're really you, Yukinoshita-senpai. Keep meddling with me since university. Even though you already graduated you still drag me to become a bridesmaid in your wedding and now you interrupted my work as a Koudo Ikusei Senior High School's headmaster for such a problem like this?" Manabu-kun complained.

That's because you're interesting among those untaken teenagers at that time until I met my husband.

"It can't be help. I'm really struck." I said.

"Then why don't you invite your brother-in-law to your place then?" He asked.

"He is very perceptive so he might figure it out." I reasoned.

"Then how about invite him to the island where your husband worked?" He suggested.

"As if my husband would allow it. That place is full of animals which only my husband and some poachers could handle." I reasoned.

"Then how could you be able to manage the yesteryear's?" He asked.

I told him the details and he then come up with a plan that I think it might work.

* * *

"What're you thinking, Haruno? Invite these people to this island full of animals. And you also lie to me that some people were chasing them just to meet me." 17-chan said, pretended to have a headache (maybe he actually has).

"I'm not lying, y'know? Your children, your nephew and your niece are chasing the rabbits over there." I said, winked at him.

Thanks to Nobuyuki that he has a problem about his career choice just like his father during the high school so I used it as an excuse to invite Hachiman, his wife and children here.

Since my children also want to meet Hachiman again so I brought them along.

At first Yukino reject this idea but when I informed her that some of extinct cat species are here she quickly dragged three of them here.

And now she kept meowing at them up until now while her husband let his tears covered his face.

I messed up, didn't I? Those cats reminded him of his late Kamakura.

"Cunning as always. I wonder how weird will this year's birthday party be." 17-chan complained.

This caught attention from everyone.

"The atmosphere itself now is both the birthday party and birthday presents to both of you, 17-chan, Hikigaya-kun." I concluded.

"What?" 17-chan and Hachiman asked in surprised.

"Doesn't this scene where everyone having fun is considered as priceless present to you?" I asked.

"I agree. It just I never thought that you would play this way." Hachiman exclaimed.

"But what about the poachers?" 17-chan asked.

"Don't worry. I also invite your sister to come here too." I answered.

Bodyguard and helicopter's best substitute.

"You using her again." 17-chan sighed.

* * *

When the party ended, my husband's sister volunteered herself to take the children to their respective homes.

For the adult, she let my husband do it.

"Now, now, cheer up. There's still a private birthday present waiting for you, y'know?" I said seductively.

"Before that you need to stop your brother-in-law from opened his own private present right here." 17-chan said as he pointed at Hachiman who was in the forest.

Both Hachiman and Yukino-chan keep kissing and touching each other continuously.

When Yukino-chan started to undress, I shouted at her.

"What're you doing? we will take the leave now."

Both of them pouted at me and let 17-chan took them home.

Seriously, you two have no patiences at all.


End file.
